DESPERTAR
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: EL FIC QUE MAS TRABAJO ME HA COSTADO ESCRIBIR U.U EN FIN LEANLO ES SORPRESA XD STATUS:TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

"DESPERTAR" Capítulo I "Confusión" Por: QuatrinaRaberba   
Este fic se sitúa años después de la guerra con Marimeia 

_pensamientos del personaje_

_En un pequeño departamento en la Tierra, un joven de aspecto estoico meditaba acerca de la decisión más errónea que había tomado y se sentía culpable al respecto._

_por que estoy en esta situación? Que me trajo a esto? Por que le hago estoy o por que me hago esto? Por que….– tirado sobre su cama meditaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras con tristeza veía que nunca podría amar a su compañero como merecía._

_He-chan, ya esta listo el desayuno! – Duo sacó de sus pensamientos al joven de ojos cobalto, haciéndole ver de golpe la realidad._

_Ahora bajo! – Contesta Heero mientras se levanta del lecho y se termina de alistar._

_Mientras bajaba por las escaleras aún sin quitar todos esos sentimientos de su cabeza y con movimientos monótonos. No puedo negarlo más, ha pasado demasiado tiempo pero la verdad siempre la he sabido, no amo a esta persona... Que mi corazón ya tiene grabado un nombre y no es precisamente el de.. Duo… _

_Hee-chan! – Duo recibe a heero con su irresistible sonrisa marca registrada y un beso en la mejilla el cual incomodo a Heero e hizo un intento para evitar la caricia.– ¿Qué pasa?… ¿Hee- chan, pasa algo? –Con mirada incierta y triste tratando de descifrar lo que de antemano ya sabe, agacha la mirada y Heero observa la reacción con culpa._

_No, nada¿Por que lo preguntas? _

_Es que últimamente has estado muy callado y pensativo... bueno ya sabes, no es que siempre hayas sido gran conversador, pero... Últimamente estas mas callado que nunca algo que no imagine fuera posible. –con una sonrisa forzada y sintiendo una punzada dolorosa justo en su corazón._

_Ha de ser tu imaginación. por que soy tan frío¿Por que le miento? El siempre ha sido sincero conmigo y yo no puedo más... Por que no puedo decirle que no lo amo que.., que mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, que solo estoy a su lado por miedo a la soledad… o incluso por costumbre nada mas_

_Es posible…. Por cierto Hee-chan – abrazando a Heero por la espalda– Llamó hoy Quatre. _

_¿En serio? Y que quería._

_Quiere que todos pasemos el fin de semana en su casa._

_A que te refieres con "todos"... _

_Si ya sabes Quatre, tú, yo, Wu Fey, y... Trowa. –con un ligero titubeo al nombrar a ese último y agachando un poco la mirada._

_... –Heero se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras… ese nombre, aparentando tranquilidad intenta mantener la compostura– Yo no podré ir tengo trabajo._

_¿Cómo que no puedes ir? Este fin de semana no tenías que trabajar_

_Ok cambiaré mis palabras…. Espero te diviertas mucho, por que yo no voy._

_Pero Hee-chan ¿Por qué?_

_Por que no quiero simplemente por eso y punto final ok? como decirte que lo hago por ti, para protegerte… porque aunque no te ame, lo último que quiero es verte triste , no quiero que al ver aquellos ojos verdes ponga todo mi mundo en peligro, mi seguridad eres tú, tu me amas... siempre lo has hecho_

_Pero Heeroooo por favor... por miiiiiii ¿siiiiiiiii? –con una amplia sonrisa._

_No y ya deja ese tema por la paz y sírveme el desayuno que ya tengo algo de prisa _

_Ok heero como quieras. –Pronunció Duo con cierta tristeza._

_Pero no estés triste Duo puedes ir y divertirte para eso mi compañía no te hará falta._

_Si me hará falta y no te imaginas cuanto, pero que tonto soy, no me he querido dar cuenta de lo obvio, su amor nunca será mío… ya es momento de dejar todo por la paz y renunciar a el-abrazándole con tristeza por la espalda._

_El desayuno transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad, hasta que Duo decidió romper el silencio y decide decir lo que habita en lo profundo de su corazón, por que si bien nunca ha mentido tampoco ha sido completamente sincero._

_Heero ...- pronuncia Duo con tristeza en su voz_

_Dime –mirando profundamente en los ojos del otro tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del trenzado._

_No olvides que yo estaré aquí solo hasta que tu encuentres a quien amar… no quiero que estés conmigo sin amarme, hace mucho tiempo que se la verdad que me has tratado de ocultar, así que te pido por favor que seas honesto conmigo como yo lo he sido contigo.–dice esta frase casi sin tomar aire, tratando de sacarlo de su sistema y evitando la mirada de Heero. _

_¿Y me podrías decir a que viene todo esto? será que se dió cuenta, tan obvio soy -con tono metálico_

_Solo deseo que entiendas, que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad y si esta no se encuentra a mi lado no tienes por que estarlo, si es por lástima entonces estás siendo demasiado cruel conmigo y no creo merecerlo._

_... – mientras agacha la mirada y la oculta entre sus manos una vorágine de pensamientos atraviesan el alma de joven de ojos cobalto- Eres tan noble, no entiendo por que no me he enamorado de ti en todos estos años, no entiendo por que cuando estoy contigo me siento vacío, por que cuando te beso me siento sucio, por que cuando compartimos el lecho no te veo a ti si no que lo veo a el? … tu has hecho todo para hacerme feliz y yo lo único que he hecho es estar a tu lado... pero nunca amarte, ni siquiera tuve el valor de intentarlo–tratando de recobrar su seguridad Heero dice de forma hipócrita y temerosa: "pero quiero estarlo" No puedo creer cuan hipócrita puedo ser cuan sucio puedo jugar, no tengo derecho, lo sé, pero no estoy preparado para estar solo, no de nuevo_

_Ok Heero espero que seas honesto y no conmigo sino contigo mismo, porque vas a llegar a un punto en que no podrás mentirte y lamentablemente el único que va a resultar dañado de esto voy a ser yo. – haciendo un último intento para que Heero diga la verdad._

_Si esta plática es por lo del fin de semana esta bien tu ganas iré. –tratando de cortar la plática tan dolorosa para él joven estoico_

_Oh, pero que equivocado estás Heero esta plática no es por el fin de semana, es por lo que ha estado pasando¿acaso no lo entiendes?_

_Ah¿ y me podrías informar que es lo que a estado pasando últimamente¿no será acaso que todo lo has estado imaginando?_

_No es solo últimamente y solo tú te puedes contestar a tus preguntas – dice con tristeza._

_Yo! Tú eres el que está actuando extraño. Así que contéstame de una buena vez¿Qué ha estado pasando? –demandante y con tono serio._

_Heero pero no puedo creer que seas tan ciego y tan tonto¿acaso crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que tus besos no son para mi, tú me ves y quisieras ver a alguien más, que estas conmigo pero quisieras estar con alguien más. He hecho de todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para que tu corazón me pertenezca, pero no lo he logrado en todos estos años - Duo toca con la palma la mejilla de Heero- lo único que me queda es desearte que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, entrego a otro lo que más he amado en esta vida, a ti Heero Yui, prefiero verte feliz en otros brazos, que infeliz en los míos._

_¿Si eso es lo que piensas por que has permanecido a mi lado? No te entiendo Duo_

_Porque te amo , te amo de tal manera que me cegué en la esperanza de que algún día tu me corresponderías… pero ese día no llego y nunca llegara, me ha dolido pero por fin lo acepto_

_¿Y que piensas hacer entonces?_

_Pues, –suspiro– me iré que otra cosa me queda. –con una sonrisa forzada._

_¿Estas seguro?_

_¿Seguro? Si –con determinación- feliz no creo que vaya a estarlo nunca pero creo firmemente que es lo mejor para los dos, por que yo seré feliz mientras tu lo seas, así que si te importo en algo lo único que te pido es que seas feliz, por los dos Hee-chan. –guiñándole un ojo, mientras que lentamente se acerca al rostro de Heero y deposita en los labios de el soldado perfecto un beso tierno de despedida, a lo que Heero responde con sinceridad y agradecimiento, no, no era un beso de amor, pero si de ternura y de despedida, sentía un gran afecto por el joven trenzado y se sentía por sobre todas las cosas liberado._

_¿Cuando regrese estarás aquí? – pregunto heero mientras se dirige a la salida del departamento._

_No lo creo_

_¿Y sabes a donde iras?_

_No te preocupes por eso... solo preocúpate por ser honesto contigo mismo y hallar la felicidad, recuerda que tu siempre has dicho que lo mejor es dejarte llevar por lo que sientes._

_Adiós Duo, espero que tú también puedas ser feliz._

_Adiós Heero, te amé hasta el último momento, busca por favor tu felicidad –esto último lo dice en un susurro y ve con tristeza en su corazón como Heero desaparece tras la puerta de aquel departamento que tantos momentos juntos les otorgó, y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran unidos por primera vez en todos esos años heero al partir susurra: "lo intentaré Duo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"_

_Duo se queda solo en la que nunca sintió su casa, y mientras empaca sus cosas, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y entre llanto pronuncia: "te lo prometo Heero, ya que no te pude dar la felicidad a mi lado, me encargare de que seas feliz con la persona a la cual tu corazón no a olvidado en todos estos años que estuviste conmigo" _

_Ese mismo día por la noche Heero vuelve al departamento y se encuentra con un sitio solitario, con esa soledad que cala hasta los huesos, ya no más risas, ya no más ruido, tratando de evadir el sentimiento se dirige a su portátil tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero en su cabeza solo se dedica a repetir el momento en el que decidió estar al lado de Duo y olvidarse de aquel hombre de ojos verdes, aquel momento donde decidió que el amor no seria un factor que rigiera su vida aquel momento donde todo comenzó..._

_ Flash back_

_Años atrás en la fiesta de celebración de la paz que organiza la familia Winner, Quatre y Heero se encuentran en los jardines de la majestuosa mansión propiedad del joven rubio entablando la conversación más importante en la vida del joven de ojos cobalto... _

_Heero ¿estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste?_

_Ojalá y fuera mi decisión Quatre por desgracia no lo es..._

_Pero Heero, ten en cuenta que puedes hacerte daño y no quiero ni pensar en el daño que le puedes hacer a Duo que no tiene nada que ver en esto¿acaso has pensado en él? _

_Lo se y créeme que lo he pensado mucho pero el no me dejo otra opción._

_Siempre hay opciones Heero¡siempre las hay! Solo ten eso en cuenta_

_Para mi no créeme para mi noél no me dejo ninguna._

_Y que piensas decirle entonces a él..._

_A él nada…_

_No me refiero a Trowa, si no a Duo¿por qué no le dices la verdad?_

_No menciones ese nombre por favor no quiero ni oírlo_

_Pero entonces ¿qué vas ha hacer con Duo? _

_Pues lo que el me pidió._

…………………………………………………………

_Minutos antes en otra área del jardín el joven trenzado llevaba a Heero a un lugar apartado para confesarle algo que para él era de vida o muerte..._

_¿Qué pasa Duo¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?_

_Lo que quiero decirte... decirte... –agachado y completamente sonrojado–lo que quiero decirte es que¡TE AMO HEERO YUI, TE AMO COMO NUNCA ME IMAGINE AMAR A ALGUIEN Y QUIERO PEDIRTE QUE POR FAVOR PERMANEZCAS A MI LADO Y ME DES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERTE FELIZ_

_Duo - Exclama heero con un tono tranquilo- no se que responderte ahora Duo, creo que esto es muy repentino_

_¿No tienes que decir nada Heero? lo veo en tus ojos_

_¿Qué es lo que ves en mis ojos? _

_Veo en tus ojos que amas a otra persona - con gran tristeza en sus palabras_

_Duo no estés triste …no es eso .. pero Duo..._

_Sh... –callándolo con un dedo sobre sus labios- no, no digas nada solo escúchame, déjame permanecer a tu lado, por favor, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte..._

_Pero duo…_

_Al menos hasta que esa persona te corresponda o a lo mejor te enamoras de mí._

_Duo eso no me parece justo para ti_

_Pero si soy yo el que te lo estoy pidiendo Heero por favor .. además yo se que te vas a enamorar de mi –con tono gracioso- por favor heero piénsalo te lo suplico. –habiendo dicho eso el trenzado se aleja dejando recargado bajo un árbol a un pensativo Heero._

…………………………………………

_Ya pensaste que no es justo para Duo_

_Si lo sé Quatre pero el quien me lo a pedido, y pues ya que nunca seré correspondido…. Le quiero dar una oportunidad d Duo_

_Tu eso no lo sabes¿acaso ya le dijiste que lo amas¿acaso le has preguntado sus verdaderos sentimientos?_

_No pero…_

_Entonces que esperas._

_¡!Quatre que no lo escuchaste! Por Dios Quatre… el se va, se va, no le importo los momentos que pasamos juntos, para el todo fue un juego, se va y ni siquiera me dice el por que. No se en que he fallado, yo le di todo y a el pareciera no importarle... _

_Pero... y si solo se va para pensar y luego regresara a ti, además si tu tampoco le has dicho que le amas, y lo digo de manera seria, confesarle tus sentimientos, como sabes que el no piensa lo mismo que tú, que tal si también piensa que para ti todo fue un juego. Dime Heero ¿Qué harías si ese fuera el caso?_

_... Eso ya no importa Quatre, todo acabó, y quien me garantiza que no pueda ser feliz al lado de Duo, el me ama y es mejor saberlo que estar con dudas._

_Fin del flash back_

– _JA JA JA JA, que equivocado estaba, todo termino de la peor manera y lastime a la única persona que me a amado... ¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDO SOY!_

……………………………………………………………

_Mientras tanto en otra colonia, suena un comunicador..._

_Hola Quatre¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Estoy bien. _

_Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué pasó, sucede algo?_

_No, no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes, solo llame para invitarte este fin de semana a mi casa de campo _

_No se si pueda asistir_

_Vamos Trowa, todos van a ir, ya me confirmó Wu Fei y en unos momentos me comunico con Duo y Heero..._

_En serio creo que no podré ir. –tratando de disimular el mal sabor de boca que le produjo escuchar esos dos nombres juntos._

_Vamos Trowa, por favor hace tiempo que quiero saber de ustedes ya que todos tomaron su camino y desde la fiesta de celebración por la paz que no estamos todos juntos_

_Eso es verdad, pero... no creo ir Había olvidado ese día, es cierto, desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver_

_Es por Heero ¿verdad? –sin darse cuenta Quatre abrió una vieja herida que Trowa creyó cerrada, el dolor que le causó la partida de Heero con Duo-_

_no. – se apresuro a decir, aparentando tranquilidad – no es por eso, es que tengo mucho trabajo, eso es todo._

_No te creo, si no es por él, no veo motivos por los cuales no puedas asistir a la reunión._

_No te vas a resignar con un no por respuesta ¿verdad?_

_Ya me conoces Trowa –con una gran sonrisa._

_Pero no tanto como tu a mi ¿no es cierto?_

_Je je je je, creo que se podría decir_

_Vaya, quien diría que el mas tímido y pequeño de los 5 seria el mas manipulador _

_¿Nadie verdad? Bueno, eso solo tu lo sabes... te espero este viernes _

_Esta bien Quatre nos vemos el viernes_

_Al momento de cortar la comunicación miles de recuerdos inundaron al piloto de pasado misterioso, el recuerdo de su primer y único amor... Heero Yui... y mientras observa una foto enmarcada de los 5 de la fiesta por la paz, empieza a decirse a si mismo con tristeza._

– _No puedo creerlo, como es posible que después de tantos años tu nombre aun me afecte de esta manera¿cuántas veces me prometí que nunca mas me afectarías? y cuantas veces he fallado en esa promesa... No entiendo pero ¿Cómo olvidarte? Recordarte es como respirar, es un acto involuntario pero necesario para vivir, tu nombre me deja indefenso, tus manos, tus besos, tus caricias aún arden en mi piel. Si en todos estos años no he conseguido el olvido de nuestros momentos juntos, aún recuerdo aquél día... el día en que todo inició..._

…………………………………

_Flash back_

_Los pilotos 01 y 03 se encontraban en una misión, la cual originalmente había sido planeada solo para el primer piloto, pero Trowa que se encontraba cerca había decidido ayudarle a completarla con éxito... _

_Heero, ten cuidado, es peligroso deja que lo haga yo solo, al fin y al cabo tengo mejor capacidad para saltar grandes distancias, además aún estás herido y mira con detenimiento, este precipicio es demasiado profundo, si no caes bien te vas a lastimar más y no podrás terminar la misión._

_No me pienso caer y además te recuerdo que esta es mi misión_

_Pero que terco eres, bueno has lo que quieras, si te mueres solo reportare tu baja y listo_

_En ese momento y sin avisar Heero da un gran salto con la intensión de llegar al otro lado del precipicio, pero sus heridas no le permiten alcanzar la orilla y cae dentro del vacio._

_¡HEEEEROOOOO! – lanza un grito histérico y preocupado el joven de ojos verdes e inmediatamente baja por el precipicio hasta donde encuentra al joven estoico totalmente malherido y delirante. _

_Heero! Heero¿Estas bien? –con total preocupación_

_¿Trowaaaaa? –con la cabeza dándole vueltas_

_Si Heero soy yo ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Pues como una persona que acaba de caer de un precipicio_

_Tu no puedes dejar tu sarcasmo un solo momento ¿no es así?_

_Y tu no puedes dejar de preocuparte por mi un solo momento ¿o me equivoco?_

_Vamos Heero, ya estas delirando te llevare a un hospital_

_Trowa... gracias por preocuparte por mi, es por eso es que me gustas y si por alguien estoy delirando es por ti – estas fueron las ultimas palabras de Heero antes de caer desmayado, Trowa solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al momento de cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo en dirección del poblado más cercano y buscar un hospital.-_

_nunca me imaginé que tu pudieras sentir algo por mí, pero mientras más lo pienso, más me agrada la idea, me gustaría compartir momentos felices a tu lado Heero, aunque me cuesta admitirlo, a mi también me gustas mucho_

_En el hospital heero reacciona y encuentra Trowa dormido totalmente recargado en una silla al lado de su cama._

_¿Trowa¿Qué pasó¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Lo único que recuerdo es tu cara preocupada cuando me salté por el precipicio.por que se habrá preocupado tanto por mi Trowa, trowa ,despierta ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Mmmmmmm HEERO - dice Trowa sorprendido- veo que ya estas bien ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Adolorido_

_Eres un estúpido. –con tono enojado–, te caíste en el precipicio sin importarte nada, sin importarte mi angustia._

_Ah vaya¿y la misión¿Qué pasó con la misión?_

_¡Que demonios importa eso ahora tu eres lo importante en estos momentos!_

_¿Y como llegue aquí?_

_Pues yo te saque del precipicio y te traje_

_¿Por qué no continuaste la misión sin mi?_

_Por que tu eres más importante–de repente Trowa cae en la cuenta de que Heero le está sacando la verdad de lo que siente y se sorprende– que es lo que estoy diciendoademás la misión ya la están realizando los otros tres pilotos_

_Me podrías explicar ¿Cómo es que yo soy mas importante que la misión?_

_Heero, está bien, no me iré con rodeos, cuando caíste sentí una gran preocupación y cuando te fui a recatar tu me dijiste algo que nunca voy a olvidar... _

_¿Qué fue lo que te dije? por que tengo un mal presentimiento_

_Dijiste que yo te gustaba ¿eso es verdad?–tomando a Heero desprevenido, esperaba la respuesta directa por parte del soldado perfecto, sabía perfectamente que a él tampoco le iban los rodeos._

_Y si fuera verdad ¿Qué es lo que harías? –por primera vez el soldado perfecto titubeo un poco en su respuesta a lo que Trowa solo sonrió de manera maravillosa, y Heero quedó totalmente prendado de lo más hermoso que hubiera presenciado en su vida._

_Pues, haría algo como esto... –depositando de manera repentina un beso profundo y tierno en la boca de Heero, que los dos alargaron por respuesta y luego de separarse._

_Oh vaya, ya veo¿Y que más vas a hacer?_

_Pues viviría para hacerte feliz_

_Aja ¿y que más?_

_¿Me estas retando? solo te diré que estaré esperando que te mejores para demostrarte todo lo que voy a hacer..._

_Fin del flash back_

Vaya Heero y tu me olvidaste, olvidaste todas las noches que pasaste conmigo y los momentos en los que me decías que me amabas, tus palabras no venían del corazón, y se borran tan fácil como las caricias que proporciona el viento y como si eso fuera todo, todavía decidiste irte con Duo, mi amigo, a quien nunca me atrevería a hacerle ningún mal, por eso nunca te volví a buscar, no quería ver tu amor reflejado en las pupilas de Duo, no lo hubiera soportado...

-Continuara…..


	2. CAPITULO II

_CAPITULO II_

"_El camino de la verdad"_

_Por kitzunealexxx_

_Caía ya la noche en la mansión Winner, era una noche tormentosa, Wu Fei que recién había llegado a casa del joven rubio de apariencia frágil tomaba té acompañado del mismo, cuando repentinamente Quatre se levanta de golpe y se dirige hacia la entrada de la mansión, una sensación le oprime el pecho, el esperaba ese día pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto, sabe que la persona al otro lado de la puerta le necesita, que sufre, abre con rapidez la puerta y cae en sus brazos un joven desfallecente, totalmente empapado, ojeroso y con señas de no haber parado de llorar en mucho tiempo... _

_Duo, por favor Wu Fei, ayúdame, es Duo... –con preocupación._

_Rápidamente el Wu Fei y Quatre depositaron a Duo en una de las habitaciones, preparándole la tina con agua tibia, esperando que recobrara la conciencia, ninguno de los dos se explicaba por que dolía tanto verle de esa forma, aún en delirios Duo mencionaba el nombre de Heero con dolor, lloraba, probablemente tenía días en esas condiciones, se veía a leguas que no había probado alimento y el olor a alcohol lo empapaba, lo metieron a la tina y lentamente el trenzado empezó a recobrar la conciencia de donde estaba, les agradeció a los dos jóvenes y les pidió que lo dejaran solo... Al poco rato Duo se encontraba totalmente vestido y fue en busca de Quatre y Wu Fei quienes se encontraban esperándolo para cenar..._

_Quatre, Wu Fei, espero que me disculpen por presentarme así, sobre todo tu Quatre, no tenía planeado venir a tu casa, supongo que fue el efecto del alcohol, en fin será mejor que me marche lo más pronto posible, todavía recuerdo que la reunión es este fin de semana y lo más probable es que Trowa y Heero no tarden en presentarse._

_¿Qué te pasa Maxwell? Dime te hizo algo Heero... –con un extraño tono de preocupación._

_Je, Wu Fei no pensé que fueras tú el que me preguntaría algo así, les voy a decir algo... Hace 4 días dejé atrás todo lo que me hacía vivir, hace 4 días dejé a Heero, lo dejé para que fuera feliz. –sin poder contener el llanto._

_Oh, Duo, perdóname por no decírtelo antes¿acaso Heero te dijo la verdad?_

_No Quatre, y eso fue lo peor, que tuve que darme cuenta yo solo, ya no me podía seguir engañando, no lo soporté más, el nunca me iba a amar..._

_Maxwell y ¿qué has estado haciendo desde entonces? Por que supongo que ya no vives con Heero_

_... –con una expresión triste, Duo solo agacho su cabeza por respuesta._

_Yo no puedo permitir esto, te suplico, por favor, yo quiero que te quedes a vivir aquí mientras arreglas tu vida, concédeme ese deseo¿qué dices? no sabes cuanto deseo que accedas, y por lo que logro percibir, Wu Fei, tu sientes lo mismo que yo_

_Maxwell yo puedo conseguirte trabajo con los Preventers, no creo que sea difícil. no entiendo por que quiero hacer esto por él, lo mejor sería dejarlo como está, demonios_

_Se los agradezco mucho –dejando aflorar esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracteriza–, pero si de verdad quieren hacer algo por mí, ayúdenme a reparar mi error, yo no puedo vivir con toda la culpa que llevo por dentro, yo sabía que si Heero me daba la oportunidad Trowa respetaría ese acuerdo por mí, y yo ya no quiero que ellos sigan separados, ok?_

_Pe... pero Duo –reaccionando los otros dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo–_

_Vamos no se pueden negar¿lo hacen por mí?_

_Pero solo si vuelves a sonreír como acostumbras hacerlo, con sinceridad._

_Lo haré Quatre, lo aseguro, pero que me dices tú Wu Fei¿lo harás?_

_Esta bien –sorprendiendo con su respuesta al trenzado y al rubio._

_Y tu no le pedirás nada a Duo ¿Wu Fei? –mirando con recelo al chino._

_Eso lo sabrá él a su debido tiempo Quatre, no creo que deba interesarte. –totalmente serio._

_OK, entonces les diré que vamos a hacer, primero no deben enterarse que voy a estar en tu casa Quatre, lo bueno es que tiene las suficientes habitaciones como para esconderme, lo segundo es que Trowa y Heero no deben encontrarse hasta que hayan decidido confesar sus verdaderos sentimiento, eso les toca a ustedes dos¿les parece?_

_Y yo como demonios voy a hacer eso Maxwell_

_No te preocupes Wu Fei, te voy a instruir, tu hablarás con Trowa, ya que Quatre lo conoce muy bien y Heero lo sabe, y Quatre va a hablar con Heero_

_Esta bien Duo, pero aún no sé hacia donde va tu plan, de que servirá que acepten sus verdaderos sentimientos si no quieren salir de su barrera y confesarse entre ellos. además no me gusta la idea de que tú pases tiempo "instruyendo" a Wu Fei, pero a él parece encantarle la idea_

_Ya lo verás¿Quatre aún existe aquel jardín tan enorme que forma un laberinto?_

_Si, me gusta mucho, por eso lo he conservado_

_Perfecto, ahora, que les parece si cenamos, me estoy muriendo de hambre... je_

_La cena pasó sin contratiempos con un Duo devorando cada plato que le colocaban enfrente bajo la mirada insistente del chino y del rubio, aunque el trenzado no se daba cuenta de nada, el rubio percibía los sentimientos de Wu Fei, y además era la misma sensación cálida que le había provocado siempre el estar al lado del trenzado, era muy bonito, y además tenía la capacidad de sacar adelante lo mejor de las personas, lo que le preocupaba era la idea de que los dos estuvieran enamorados de Duo, ya había sufrido demasiado el trenzado como para expresarle sus sentimientos, además cabía la posibilidad, muy cierta de que Duo los rechazara._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano llegó Trowa y Quatre salió a recibirlo mientras Wu Fei afinaba los últimos detalles de lo que él creía la idea más descabellada que se hubiese ocurrido a Duo, pero si eso le daba la oportunidad de estar cerca del trenzado y de paso ayudar en algo a sus amigos estaba bien, el haría lo que Duo le pidiera._

_Hola Trowa, pasa, te estaba esperando. –con una sonrisa sincera el joven rubio hace pasar hasta una pequeña salita al joven de ojos verdes._

_Ese olor a frutas, me molestaQuatre, dime ¿cómo has estado¿Han llegado los demás?_

_Te refieres a Heero y a Duo, supongo_

_... –asintiendo con tristeza_

_No ellos no han llegado, pero Wu Fei si, en unos momentos vendrá a reunirse con nosotros._

_Oh. –en ese momento el chino llega y se reúne con los dos jóvenes_

_Hola Trowa_

_Hola Wu Fei_

_Permítanme, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero pronto estaré con ustedes, si gustan pasen a los jardines, se muy bien que a ti te gusta estar ahí Trowa._

_Vamos Trowa, ahí estaremos más cómodos, además necesito hablar contigo a solas_

_¿Wu Fei¿hablar conmigo a solas? Creo que el mundo se va a acabar, aquí está pasando algo muy raroEstá bien, pero me sorprende tu petición Wu Fei._

_Quatre se retira de la habitación mientras los dos jóvenes salen a los jardines, el joven rubio sabe que pronto llegará Heero y espera que el plan que hizo salga bien, por el bien de sus amigos, pero internamente tiene el pensamiento de que así Duo se liberará para siempre de la sombra del amor de Heero. De repente suena el timbre y Quatre con rapidez se dirige hacia la puerta principal, sabe que detrás de la puerta se encuentra Heero, por lo que están preparando ha pedido que todos los sirvientes salgan de la casa, están completamente solos..._

_¡Heero! Pasa por favor_

_Hola Quatre_

_Vamos, tengo cosas muy serias que platicar contigo, es... se trata de Trowa_

_No quiero saber nada de él Quatre, entiéndelo de una vez, además yo... acabo de hacerle mucho daño a Duo..._

_Lo sé_

_¿Acaso Duo está aquí?_

_Si_

_Entonces mejor me voy, no tengo la intención de complicar más las cosas... –entonces viene a su mente el recuerdo de cuando decidió darle la oportunidad que le pedía Duo._

_Flash Back_

_Ese mismo día de la fiesta, ya se habían retirado todos los invitados, pero aún quedaban los 5 pilotos, en un ambiente que dictaba la despedida, al menos para 2 de ellos, era la despedida definitiva y la más dolorosa... Heero llevó a Duo a los jardines en forma de laberinto, propiedad de Quatre y allí le dio al trenzado la contestación más importante para Duo, aquella que definiría su vida..._

_Duo_

_Dime Heero¿Acaso ya me tienes una respuesta? –agachando la mirada con tristeza– sé que me vas a rechazar, pero no importa, al menos lo intenté_

_Duo, acaso crees que tu amor baste para los dos, dime ¿lo crees firmemente?_

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO CREO!_

_Bien, entonces será mejor que te mudes a partir del día de hoy conmigo, Duo, lo que quiero decir es... –sin darle tiempo a contestar el trenzado calla las palabras del joven estoico con un beso puro, cálido, profundo, del fondo de su corazón, que ahora estaba completamente rebosante de felicidad, y sin saber por que Heero correspondió, más sin embargo ninguno de los dos jóvenes se percató de que Trowa observó la última parte, y lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, dolor, pérdida más su orgullo le impidió siquiera hacer algo al respecto._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Por favor Heero, no pienses más en eso. –al sentir el dolor que provocaban los recuerdos en el joven ojos cobalto–, además Duo no tiene la intención de acompañarnos, probablemente ya se haya retirado, pero no puedo negártelo, lo heriste mucho._

_Pe... pero Quatre..._

_No importa, tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad para lograr resolver tus conflictos internos, tu mismo nos has dicho a todos que lo mejor es dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos..._

_No creo que nada bueno sea salga de esto Quatre, tal vez lo mejor sea irme, además no tarda en oscurecer._

_Te entiendo Heero, pero no podrías acompañarme a los jardines, tal vez el estar ahí te haga cambiar de idea._

_Esta bien Quatre, pero no entiendo tu intención._

_Así pues ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rumbo al jardín por una entrada posterior a la que se encontraban Wu Fei y Trowa, mientras tanto ellos dos mantenían una conversación que se hacía más intensa a medida que transcurría..._

_No entiendo por que me traes aquí Wu Fei_

_Ya entenderás Trowa¿sabías que Duo dejó a Heero?_

_... –disimulando su sorpresa._

_Ah, ya veo, no sabías ¿verdad?_

_No me interesa, es distinto_

_Hum, la verdad es que yo me alegro mucho de que eso haya pasado y por lo visto Quatre también._

_Vaya... así que Duo nunca va a dejar de causar problemas entre nosotros, es increíble su egoísmo._

_No te atrevas a hablar así de Duo –con claro enojo_

_Yo digo lo que se me antoje_

_Vaya, creo que Quatre también te hubiera callado si te hubiera escuchado hablar así de Duo, no entiendo por que te cuesta tanto trabajo perdonarle el error y además no Quatre y yo no seríamos capaces de ponerlo a escoger ni de dañar siquiera a Duo._

_Lo que me hizo Duo no tiene perdón_

_Tal vez eso sea cierto Trowa, pero ni significa que no intente obtenerlo– se acercó de repente el joven de ojos violáceos._

_Vaya así que ese desagradable olor a frutas eras tú, no creí que tuvieras tan poca vergüenza Duo_

_¿Acaso debería, yo solo estoy aquí para aclarar la situación Trowa, y para hacer algo por Heero_

_Ja, además de lo que ya hiciste, lo que yo debería hacer es partirte la risa en dos_

_No te atrevas a tocar a Duo_

_Vaya Wu Fei con que esas tenemos, entonces empiezo contigo para luego darle su merecido a este estúpido_

_Eso lo veremos_

_¡basta Wu Fei, no necesito que me defiendas, puedo afrontar a Trowa yo solo._

_Tan solo se escuchó un golpe en seco, directo al rostro de Duo, Trowa perdiendo el control y golpeando sin cesar al trenzado, el otro ni siquiera mete las manos para defenderse hasta que Wu Fei se harta y se lanza encima de Trowa, intentando detenerlo._

_¡YA BASTA TROWA¡EL NI SIQUIERA SE ESTÁ DEFENDIENDO¡POR FAVOR!_

_De...de..ja..lo Wu Fei, necesito pagar mis culpas_

_No es justo Duo, simplemente no lo es_

_Ya lo oíste Wu Fei, déjame terminar con él, eso es lo que ambos queremos_

_No te lo permitiré Trowaél solo quiere que esta tonta pelea por Heero termine, quiere verlos juntos, quiere que sean felices, acaso no lo entiendes, por eso él lo..._

_¡CALLATE WU FEI, no quiero que se lo digas, no tiene importancia._

_Pe.. pero Duo_

_No importa. –colocándose de rodillas–, yo quiero pedirte perdón Trowa, perdóname. –con lágrimas saliendo de sus orbes violetas– yo no quería provocar tanto dolor._

_Por favor, no seas tan cruel Trowa, míralo está sufriendo demasiado¿no lo entiendes?_

_Y acaso mi dolor no importa Wu Fei¿acaso yo no estoy sufriendo?_

_Eso ya no es culpa de Duo, tu nunca hiciste nada por retener a Heero, tú lo arrojaste a los brazos de Duo¿no lo entiendes?_

_Flash Back_

_Un día antes de la fiesta por la paz en la mansión Winner, Catherine discutía acaloradamente con Trowa._

_¡POR FAVOR TROWA, ESO ES ANTINATURAL!_

_No me importa lo que piensen Catherine_

_¡SI, SI TE IMPORTA, SINO COMO ES QUE NO TE ACERCAS A EL EN PUBLICO, SOLO ALGUNOS DE TUS AMIGOS SABEN!_

_... es verdad, yo no permito contacto con él en público, aunque eso a él tampoco le gusta_

_¡PIÉNSALO TROWA, TOMATE UN TIEMPO, POR FAVOR, SI EN ALGO ME QUIERES HAZLO POR MI, DEJALO!_

_Ese mismo día, más tarde..._

_Heero necesito hablar contigo_

_Dime Trowa_

_Necesito hacer algo que probablemente no entiendas_

_... y por que simplemente no lo dices_

_Yo necesito irme por un tiempo y demostrarme cosas, necesito tiempo para pensar y esto va muy deprisa para mi_

_... Está bien – sin dejar salir el dolor que le oprimía el pecho, no importa, si necesitas tiempo tómate todo el que quieras, pero sin mí, no me vuelvas a buscar. – dando media vuelta Heero se retiró dejando a Trowa estático y pensativo._

_acaso no es eso lo que pedías Trowa, entonces ¿Por qué te duele tanto?_

_ Fin del Flash Back _

_Aunque eso sea verdad no tenía derecho de meterse entre nosotros Wu Fei._

_Lo que sea Trowa, pero yo creo que ya es suficiente, si quieres encontrar la verdad, libérate de tus laberintos y sigue el camino que tu corazón ha marcado para ti. _

_Tomando a Duo entre sus brazos, se dirige hacia el interior de la mansión, dejando a Trowa sumergido en una pregunta ¿sigue adelante o se retira de ahí, mientras tanto Heero y Quatre..._

_Heero, voy a ser directo contigo_

_Vaya, me lo esperaba Quatre_

_Tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?_

_Sí, Trowa se encuentra aquí, no es algo fácil de explicar, solo lo siento cerca de mí._

_Entonces libérate y sigue tu destino Heero_

_Pero ¿Y Duo?_

_Por él no te preocupes, creo firmemente que esto es lo que el quiere para ti –dicho esto Quatre deja a Heero a la entrada del laberinto y el rubio se adentra a la mansión._

_Sintiendo como sus corazones se desbocan Heero y Trowa se adentran en el laberinto y a cada vuelta dada encuentran un camino lleno de rosas, una luz alumbrando el camino correcto y una nota a cada cabo recorrido con un pensamiento que leían al unísono..._

_Por la palabra no dicha_

_Por la caricia jamás entregada_

_Por tu cuerpo que aún siento tibio sobre el mío_

_Por el lema de tu espíritu_

_Por el camino que no debió separarse..._

_Por que siempre ha sido uno solo..._

_Encontrándose entonces frente a frente con una mesa decorada con velas y una grandiosa cena, ambiente romántico 2 últimas notas, tomando la primera mirándose a los ojos... diciendo al mismo tiempo: "POR QUE TE AMO" –Entonces los dos jóvenes sienten como las lágrimas empiezan a inundar sus ojos por vez primera mirándose de forma sincera, se funden en un abrazo y un beso prolongado..._

_Separándose lentamente se disponen a leer la última nota: "Por que yo no debí haber tentado nunca contra un amor tan grande, por que a mi no me correspondía robar el lucero que le pertenecía a otro, ojalá y mi luz haya iluminado su camino, ojalá y puedan ser sinceros y perdonarse mutuamente, Trowa, quiero que logres cumplir la promesa que le hice a Heero, los quiero mucho a los dos..."_

_Duo Maxwell_

_Entonces los dos jóvenes se vuelven a mirarse a los ojos profundamente, sonríen de una manera sincera, no hay reproches, no hay iras, no hay pasado, el día de hoy se unen para siempre, y ya nada podrá separarlos, están ansiosos por reconocer sus cuerpos nuevamente pero más aún por entregarse por primera vez sus almas..._

_Mientras tanto en el segundo piso de la mansión unos ojos violetas observan con lágrimas en los ojos la escena, de repente Quatre corre la ventana y se coloca frente a él..._

_Duo, me prometiste que siempre mostrarías tu sonrisa, recuerda. –y le abraza de manera tierna._

_De repente otros brazos rodearon a los dos jóvenes, era el chino..._

_Además, aún no te pido el pago por ayudarme. –cerrando un ojo en forma pícara..._

_Eh¿y que me van a pedir chicos?_

_Mirándose por encima del hombro de Duo con completa complicidad, Quatre y Wu Fei toman a Duo por los brazos, dirigiéndolo a una habitación dicen al unísono:_

_Solo digamos que esta noche no te permitiremos pensar en lo que están haciendo Trowa y Heero, tenemos planes propios..._

_Owari..._

NOTA DE AUTORA:

ESTE ES UNO DE LOS PRIMEROS FICS QUE ESCRIBI, NO ES QUE TENGA MUCHOS -U PERO SURGIO ENTRE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS Y YO Y VALE LA PENA AL MENOS PARA MI Y ESPERO QUE PARA ELLA PUBLICARLO, Q-CHAN JE JE PUES AQUÍ ESTA… ME DIVERTI MUCHO Y ES LO MAS COMPLICADO QUE HE LOGRADO ESCRIBIR xD


End file.
